1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display, more particularly to a display that includes a light source for illuminating input/output terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional display, such as a liquid crystal display or a plasma display, includes a viewing screen, and a plurality of input/output terminals that are disposed at a rear side of the display. Moreover, the rear side of the display is printed with indicia, each of which is disposed adjacent to and identifies a respective one of the input/output terminals.
The conventional display is disadvantageous in that the display is typically placed such that the rear side thereof faces against a wall. As such, the input/output terminals and the indicia may not be reachable by light, thereby affecting visibility of the input/output terminals and the indicia. This causes inconvenience on the part of the user when performing connections.